


fairies and dandelions

by drawoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon, Fairy, Fluff, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawoozi/pseuds/drawoozi
Summary: nothing is what it seems , even if you live as a halfer , no one is what they seem and this dark world is minghao’s world .
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	fairies and dandelions

Such a _mundane_ world it can be sometimes , but not for Xu Minghao . 

You might just stir up in your imagination amazing stories of somewhat a type of hero or creature with exquisite powers , well not quite . Our boy right here is the son of a fairy and a demon . Just that he likes to tell himself , not an ounce more , not one less .

All his life he has lived with the burden his name carries within both worlds so he decided to go the middle way . Earth . Humanity . Mundanes . Nothing special about them if you ask Minghao although they didnt quite work as demons or fairies did . They were much more , emotional , Minghao noted one day as he was walking past a crying girl whose “ long time best friend had just spread some rumors about her and now everyone hates her “ some type of situation . In a fairy world they would’ve been jinxed or even killed for sharing secrets of a fellow downworld creature , whereas in the demon world their string would’ve been cut or they would’ve been cursed , depending on the gravity of the situation or the price you’re willing to pay , as are quite lavish and pricey ( again from his own point of view).

* * *

✰ 

Today was nothing out of the regular . He was coming home , 2:30 , all his classes already finished with probably no plans for the day , other than his usual at least. 

As he took the lift to the hidden floor his family’s apartment was located at ( at his father’s immediate command , although minghao hated it ) he opened the grand wooden doors with a squeak and a half hearted “Im home !” . His mother , as lovely as usual , stepped out of the living room with a bright smile ( it never failed to lighten Minghao up too ). 

“ Hao , you’re home ! “

“ Bones , glitter , soulless and all mum , as always. “ 

She lets out a chuckle , a beautiful angelic one , often used to lure people to the fairies Minghao remembers. He smiles too as he sees no other than his demonic father , with what seemed like the third drink that day only , in his right hand making its way to his small puckered lips . 

“Afternoon son , dear wife . “ he lets out a luxurious laugh , short but elegant.

Minghao had always thought about it , are all demons that exquisite ? lavish ? extra you could even say ? It was like he had this aura of pure upperclassness hovering above the ground all around him . It matched his mother well , she was never along her kind , at least not in her ways of being.

Minghao nodded back to his father and reached for his backpack ready to leave his lovesick parents alone , again , just as they liked it best . He was halfway up the staircase when his mother asked him “ You going out today ? Or just visiting the dandelions ? “ . Minghao stops midway, starstruck at the question . It takes him a couple of seconds to recompose and form an answer suited for his parents “ I am actually , mother , why do you ask , may i wonder ?” his mother shots him another smile , blinding , white , youthful, “ Its nothing darling , just be careful! “ , the boy was stopped in his trail of thought ‘ careful ? what is happening? ‘ . He still finds himself smiling and answering “ Will do mother , thank you “ and as he reaches the last step he hears his parents laugh together , careless , in their own world . Oh , how he wished he and Jeonghan would be like that .

Time passes , homework finishes , Minghao is relaxing . He looks at the clock to find out he’s late , for his own standards at least , so he takes up in the shortest time the most fashionable , museum wear type of outfit he could put together. It was themed yellow this time , as for the third day of the week , the third colour of the rainbow . He puts on his shoes and goes out the door with a rushed bye and two quick i love yous as a response. He did love his parents but sometimes they were just to much and he needed his time off. Walking down the blocks of his neighborhood he sees nothing out of the ordinary , just the general population , elegant to say the least for a human , on their four o’clock walk out . He smiled towards a few nice ladies of which he knew were witches. 

He doesn’t realize time passed at all when he reaches the end of the neighborhood , more exactly a hill full of dandelions , fairy territory. He adventures along the same path again and lays his head upon the big oak tree in the middle of the grandiose garden . Minghao settles into his surroundings , thinking about his life as of right now . He laughs silently at himself , just as his dad sometimes does , “ I do have quite extraordinary friends, there is no lie in that “ , he closes his eyes and smiles fondly picturing his acquaintances . The first one is Jun , a tall chinese male , a major in contemporary dance , and also quite handsome if it were for personal taste . The second one is Mingyu , a korean male , smart , witty and too kind for his own good , also unarguably gorgeous in every aspect of his being , as decided by the general public of the campus . The third one , Vernon , or by his korean name Hansol , is an american boy , younger than all of them , who majors in business although he wants to pursue a career in music . Last but not least , Jeonghan , the oldest of them all , a mum in the definition if he ever knew what it was . He might have a tendency for fashionable, pretty people but maybe he got used to them while he lives as a down worlder , nonetheless said Jeonghan was the most beautiful out of his group . Of course beauty in the eye of the beholder, but the entire campus still agreed on him and his friend group being the “ prettiest boys in town “ . An exaggeration if you asked Minghao , but not taking up Jeonghan because he really was the prettiest boy in town . His figure stood tall , straight and elegant at all times , soft blonde hair , that hit the top of his nose , parted gracefully in the middle . He wore a lot of blue and pink , pretty pastel colours , and had a flower pin on his chest at all times . But that appearance only fooled outsiders as he was indeed the most immature , sarcastic and evil , to an extent , member of their group. He had a never ending list of pranks and punishments for games or just because , it was endearing almost how he talked bout it so passionately, if the topic wasn’t throwing eggs at mingyu’s head for his 20th birthday .

He still liked him , he didn’t know what it was but it made him stick to Jeonghan and not want to leave .

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft voice singing a lullaby . Oh so he wasnt alone ? Alright , its not like the field belongs to him or whatever. But the voice kept getting closer , more recognizable , the lullaby along with it . The song was a fairy lullaby , the one minghao always sings to himself when he thinks he’s alone . And the voice , it was ...

Jeonghans , of course , but what was he doing there ? And more importantly how did he know about the song ? 

* * *

✰

Jeonghan’s day went pretty normal. I mean only if you consider stalking Minghao on his way home and to the dandelion fields while also using diverse spells to hide from him and learning the damn fairy song he’s been adorably mumbling to himself for years now, then yeah it went pretty normal. Now at the dandelion fields , Jeonghan started singing to himself , not realising his spell went off and he was in full display and full sound for anyone to hear .

Great . Just great . He didn’t mean to come out just yet but he completely blew his own cover so he figured he should just go along and make up an excuse right ? That easy . Except it’s Minghao we’re talking about fooling and that ,dear folks ,won’t be any easy task. 

“ Better just accept my faith right ? “ 

His thoughts were put to an end when he realised he was standing starry eyed in front of said Minghao who was staring back at him a bit straddled and shocked by the situation.

“Uhm , hi ! “ Jeonghan greeted while pushing a clumsy hand through the hair on the back of his head and letting it rest there for a bit 

“ Hello “ Minghao replied , a bit dryly

“ What are you doing here ? “ he added a bit after

“ I - uhm ... “ 

Think Jeonghan _THINK_ ! What do you tell him ? You’ve been following him around and used spells to hide ? Or was it a coincidence? Think think think . 

So he thought and the answer that came was probably the most expected after such a long and awkward break.

“ _I’m a demon_ “

Oh well that took a turn ...

* * *

✰

Did he hear right ? Were Minghao’s ears finally failing him after all the years of blasting music through his earphones and having to hear the occasional scolding his dad gave him ? Was this the moment ? 

He made a face . A face that would probably most likely surely be taken as disgusted but he didn’t realise until he saw Jeonghan backing away with teary eyes. 

fuck. He didn’t mean to do that .

“ No - no that’s not what i meant , Han! “

Jeonghan looked back at him with big watery eyes and a small pout , indicating he’s probably going to cry if he doesn’t get an explanation.

“ My face threw you off didn’t it ? Im sorry Hannie I didnt mean to. I just ... “ Minghao stopped , aggressively searching for his words.

“ I just didn’t expect it . You know Im ... half demon too you don’t need to be hard on yourself “ he said with a small chuckle hoping it would brighten up Jeonghan.

It was now the time for Jeonghan’s jaw to drop . A half demon ? Was in front of him ? For nearly three years ? And he never realised ? Nothing ? Wow was he stupid sometimes.

“ Just half ? Are you half human then ? “ was the only thing that came out of him.

“ No , Im half fairy actually ... A weird combination isn’t it ? “

“ You’re so magical , no wonder you’re so pretty “

“ _Pretty_ ? “

Oh shit he did not just say that . No he didn’t , no way he ... didn’t ...no . Jeonghan could’ve sworn he consumed his bullshit supplies for the next three months in minutes of talking . The second best thing today . Brilliant. _Dazzling_ , really.

“ Well , yeah . Now that I’ve blown my cover completely there’s no point in hiding anymore isn’t it ? “

Hiding? What was he talking about ? Minghao was basically trembling on the inside. So of course he got out his frustration.

“ What do you mean hiding ? What are you ? The son of the Devil ? His heir ? Jeonghan what’s up ? “

Okay come to think of it he said that whole thing a bit too fast to seem calm and steady on his nerves , but there’s no coming back now.

“ What I mean is that I like you Minghao“

“ Of course you like me . I mean we’re friends it would’ve been really weird if you didn’t ac- “

“ No dummy. I mean i _like_ like you “

Oh

“ Oh “

silence . He had no idea what to say . Nothing , not even a syllable.

Just before he could stumble out an answer exposing his long lived feelings for the boy in front of him , said boy was kissing him .

emphasis on the kissing .

The kiss was slow , careful . On Jeonghans side at least , who didn’t want to scare Minghao but Minghao wanted to get closer and closer . He was feeling his skin light up with the blissful feeling of having your loved one next to you . His heart felt as a full moon on a july night ,shining over anyone and everyone bringing light and guidance to him . He felt happy , accomplished somehow .

Jeonghan broke the kiss and took his eyes to the ground as a pink tone creeped up to his cheeks .

“ I like like you too , Hannie “ 

Minghao watched as Jeonghan took his eyes off the dandelions at their feet to slowly and painfully check him out , following his every curve . At that moment Minghao felt unnecessarily exposed .

Jeonghans gaze stopped at his eyes , filling Minghao with a warm feeling from the way Jeonghan was looking at him like he put all the stars in the sky .

They both knew this was going to bloom into a beautiful downworld love story . A happy ending . A happy Minghao and Jeonghan , somewhere in the future , for sure .

**Author's Note:**

> it’s really bad i know but it’s my first jeonghao writing and i feel kind of goo with it so please dont be beam :^(


End file.
